


I knew you'd arrive eventually.

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: M/M, but there is no smut or anythin, could be considered dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a pretty thing, you know?  The prettiest thing that I’ve seen in my life, and you’re even prettier in the moonlight, with your untrimmed hair and unwashed face.  I can see that you flinch when I brush the hair out of your eyes, and I am sorry.  I truly am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I knew you'd arrive eventually.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Ich wusste, dass du irgendwann kommen würdest.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899568) by [Steffel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffel/pseuds/Steffel)



> Slight AU - they never got rescued.  
> 

Don’t tell me you don’t want me here.

Don’t tell me that you aren’t fond of me in _some_ way.

Everyone is fond of me, and I know that you are no different.

Don't lie.

You always watched over me carefully, and you couldn’t stay away.  I know you remember those times we were close, those times we were alone.  Those times when we snuck out with the excuse of a littlun’s nightmare.  Those times when you came into my shelter and quietly lay next to me whilst mumbling about how Piggy wouldn’t give you enough room (it’s sad that we never got his true name, isn’t it?).  Those times where we would meet in the forest even after I had left.

I don’t forget easily, and I know that you don’t either.

So I know why you’re here now - I know why you caved and turned yourself in (that’s what Roger said; he told me that he found you making your way towards Castle Rock, which I'm assuming was to see me. How kind - and pathetic).

I know why you can’t stay away for long.

Again, everyone is fond of me.

And listen, Ralph, as I say it once more; I know that you are no different.  Denying it will only make this harder for the both of us.

And that’s why I know why you aren’t complaining as I plant my hand on your chest and push you to the ground.  I know why you aren’t speaking as you try to catch your breath, as if that push was far more unexpected than the events that landed us here in the first place.  I know why you still manage to look up at me as I place my foot on your torso and press down, almost daring to take a shift my weight, step, and crush your ribs whenever I please.  I know why that eye contact is never broken as I point my spear at your throat, ready to lurch it forward at any moment.  I know why your eyes are pleading, _Jack, Jack, Jack_ , and I know why you won’t dare to move.  I know why you give in.  There’s a reason why, as I lean down and our breaths mingle, that you flinch as if I were about to kill you without a second thought.

You should be thankful that I spared your life today, but you know that I couldn't possibly rid of you.

The look in your face ... I can tell.  You’re fascinated by me - but you are also afraid.  However, it seems that those two terms are nearly interchangeable.  One cannot be admired without being feared (and that’s why I’m the chief, and you’re nothing but a child).

And lucky you.

You’re the one that has ended up with my lips against their own.  You’re the one that’s ended up with scratches on their chest and back, and a smear of paint on their cheek as I only continued to press down against you - this time, with my body.

I know you don't mind this.

I know.

And it seems you’re sleeping with me tonight - and may I remind you, it was your choice to follow me to where I rest.  Even after being bruised (yes, I do notice the marks; it’s funny you thought that I’d overlook them), you still came back to me and curled up by my side.

You’re a pretty thing, you know?  The prettiest thing that I’ve seen in my life, and you’re even prettier in the moonlight, with your untrimmed hair and unwashed face.  I can see that you flinch when I brush the hair out of your eyes, and I am sorry.  I truly am.

But I am unable to tell you that.  I mustn’t apologize; that is not the Chief’s job.

So instead, I lean down and press a kiss to your forehead.  After all, you belong to me now, and leaders must take care of their most prized possessions.

I will watch after you, Ralph.  I will make sure you’re safe, and you’ll be sleeping with me every night from now on.  You do know that, don’t you?

Even if your intellect doesn't nearly match mine, you are a smart kid, you know.

We’ll have fun on this island, won’t we?

I'm glad you finally joined my tribe, even if it was a tad late.

(And even if you really had no choice.)

But why are you shaking now?  Did I scare you?  I promised to keep you safe, and I promise that I won’t hurt you any longer.

I hope this second kiss will make up for everything, as it’s the most I can give you for now.  My lips are chapped, but the meaning is intact.

I'm fond of you, Ralph, even if you are no match.

I need you, you know, and I am fairly certain that you need me too.


End file.
